


Про неловкие разговоры и картошку

by girl_vampirka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Reality, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Один важный разговор, много неловких вопросов и жирная жареная картошечка
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Про неловкие разговоры и картошку

Нина сидела на краю кровати, сгорбив плечи. Она была в домашних шортиках и майке, волосы были растрепаны, а губы покраснели от поцелуев. Неловко теребя себя за край шорт, она смущённо произнесла:

— Можно мы не будем сейчас? — затем она тихо добавила:

— Пожалуйста…

Ксюша немного удивлённо кивнула головой:

— Конечно можно, — сказала она таким голосом, будто это очевидно. А затем, не сдержав любопытство:

— Я что-то сделала не так?

— Нет, что ты, — чуть улыбнувшись, ответила Нина. — Просто мне не очень это нравится… То есть, я имею в виду, ты мне нравишься, и касаться тебя мне тоже нравится, а сам секс не очень…

Говорить о таком было страшно. О таком всегда говорить страшно. Почему-то даже страшнее чем признаваться в любви.

— Получается, ты асексуальна?

— Да, думаю да, — смущённо улыбнулась она. — Знаю, надо было раньше сказать, но я в тебя влюбилась и не хотела оттолкнуть тебя раньше времени, и… — начала на нервах тараторить.

— Это не отталкивает меня, правда, — поддерживающе улыбнулась Ксюша. — Но это сложновато осознать… Дашь мне время?

— На изучение матчасти? — улыбнулась в ответ Нина. — Помню, как ты рассказывала, что перед первым поцелуем столько всего прочитала…

Переломный момент прошёл успешно, и испуг и напряжение отступали.

— Да, да, именно на это, рада, что ты понимаешь, — облегченно выдохнула она. — Мне так проще, это в какой-то мере можно назвать привычкой, ну ты понимаешь…

— Как я могу быть против того, что моя и без того супер умная девушка станет ещё умнее? Особенно в той сфере, которая касается меня, — ухмыльнулась Нина. — Ты можешь задавать вопросы, хорошо? — предугадывая следующие слова.

Странно осознавать, что сейчас они поменялись — нервничает уже Ксюша, в то время как Нина уже взяла себя в руки и успокоилась.

— Хорошо… Я ценю это, — добавила Ксюша с нежностью. — Я люблю тебя!

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — хихикнула она, вставая и кидая подушку, на которой сидела, в любимую. — Что хочешь на ужин?

— Хм, передай шефу, что я хочу ту жирную штучку с картошкой, что я кидала тебе, ой, то есть шефу в Тиктоке на прошлой неделе, — расслабляясь отвечает.

— Шеф вас поняла! А с вас, юная леди, протереть пыль на полках и повесить бельё! — кивнула Нина на стирающуюся машинку, отсчёт времени на которой показывал две минуты до конца. — И не раскидывай носки в следующий раз!

— Вас поняла, мэм! — Ксюша отдала честь, вставая и целуя девушку в уголок губ. — Всё будет сделано! — и отдала честь второй раз.

***

— Всё-таки очень вкусная эта штучка! — с чувством произнесла Нина, макая картошку в расплавленный сыр.

— Ага! Слушай, солнце… — задумчиво протянула Ксюша.

— Очередной неловкий вопрос насчёт моей мастурбации? — ехидно поинтересовалась она.

— Как ты угадала? — воскликнула Ксю со смехом.

— Ну, явно не потому что ты спрашиваешь об этом уже 10 вопрос за последние два часа, — смеясь ответила Нина.


End file.
